


Naughty Scoundrels Don’t Get Their Brains Kriffed Out

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Collars, F/M, Kink Discovery, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Orders, Shameless Smut, Slave Leia, Teasing, Undressing, dom!leia, he's not good at it, just the costume, sub!han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han is safely back on board theFalconafter his stint as Jabba's wall decoration. He and Leia finally have a moment alone, though it doesn't go quite how he'd expected.





	Naughty Scoundrels Don’t Get Their Brains Kriffed Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> I wrote this for hanorganaas as part of the Han and Leia Secret Santa Summer Exchange. Once I realized I'd read and enjoyed several of their fics, this inkling of an idea I'd had seemed like the perfect fit.
> 
> Thank you to FestiveFerret and ashes0909 for beta reading.

Han stopped at the entrance to the crew quarters, surprised to find Leia hovering, still clad in the metal dancer’s costume. He cleared his throat.

She turned to face him, flashing that smile that made it hard to think. “Hey, Hotshot.”

He hesitated. If he closed the space between them, he wasn’t sure if he could resist the urge to pin her to the nearest bunk for the remainder of the trip and show her exactly how much he’d missed her. He would never be away from her for that long again.

“Hey,” he echoed, taking in the vast amounts of her bared skin. His attention was drawn to the slave collar that hung loosely in her grip; the attached length of chain dangled to the floor. A shiver traveled up his spine. What was she up to?

She smiled, taking the few steps to join him in the doorway. “Like what you see?”

He swallowed, hard. Of course he liked what he saw, but he didn’t like the circumstances surrounding the outfit. “This feels like a trap.”

She leaned into him and laced her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could press her mouth to his. She licked and nipped at his lips, seeking more. 

He yielded, letting her lick and suck and probe at his mouth as she wished. Having her pressed up against him, being kissed this way, had his cock stiffening fast. All conscious thought left him. His hands were on her, exploring. He trailed his fingers along her back, following the crossed strips of leather back to her sides. She sighed into his mouth, tightening her hold on him. 

And as quickly as she was in his arms, she was gone, eyes twinkling as she leaned away from him. “Do you trust me?”

He nodded, not quite certain if he could form the words.

Leia tapped his chest with the collar. “Put this on.” There was no playfulness in her tone.

He took the collar from her, biting his lower lip as he turned it over in his hands. While he’d been catching up with Lando, she’d found a way to rig the thing so it would fit around his neck. This wasn't as spontaneous as it seemed. She’d thought about doing this. That knowledge set him alight, every inch of his skin tingled.

He glanced her way, trying to decipher her expression. Her eyes were cool and and fiery all at once, but she waited silently. What was she planning? He wanted to find out, and he always wanted to please her. Without a word, he fastened the collar around his neck.

Leia smiled, taking the chain in hand and tugging experimentally. His breath caught in his throat as the metal shifted against him. He wouldn’t have anticipated enjoying this so much.

She tugged again, taking a few steps backward, leading him to the center of the room. She hooked a finger between the collar and his throat, guiding him into another urgent kiss.

“Leia.” His voice was rough with need.

She pulled back, shushing him with a finger. “Kneel.”

He forgot how to breathe. He’d spent an indecent amount of time fantasizing about Leia, but this scenario had never occurred to him. He sank to his knees--more slowly than he might have if he hadn’t been frozen for months on end--searching for any reaction from her.

“That’s a good Nerf Herder.” She ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Hell,” he breathed, cock twitching at the praise. He wondered why he liked that so much. 

She took him by the chin, trailing her thumb along his lower lip. “Can you be quiet for me?”

He leaned into her touch, certain that if he opened his mouth nothing but innuendo would tumble out, and he was too curious, too invested, to blow it now. He nodded.

“Good. Help me get this ridiculous thing off.” She held out her arms, still adorned with golden bracelets.

He cleared his throat, taking her hand in his. He ran his thumb over the heel of her palm, working his way up to the clasp of the bracelet. It came off easily, and he placed it on the floor between them. He raised up onto his knees, reaching for the band around her upper arm, and slipped it off slowly, allowing his fingertips to drag over her skin. She shuddered slightly and he could hear her breath catch.

She smiled down at him, cheeks and chest flushed, and turned, arm lifted, so he could see where the straps were joined to the molded chest piece.

He traced the strap to where it met metal. There was a small knot there. He rolled the knot between his fingers, trying to catch it with his nails.

Leia laughed. “Having trouble? I think you’re enjoying yourself far too much.”

He frowned up at her, but stayed silent, running his fingers over the knot again. He could feel where he ought to be able to slide the end of the strap free, he just had to--There. The knot came loose, and the costume shifted slightly askew.

The other side managed to be more difficult. He was tempted to throw her over his shoulder and drag her to the nearest Engineering station. Welding tools were probably overkill though. And he’d agreed to play her game, so he worried at it until it came undone.

She untangled herself from the remains of the straps, and let the top fall to her feet.

He might’ve worried about the noise carrying if he could think past all of her bared skin. Her breasts were perfect. She was perfect. He needed to explore every inch of her, to have every bit of her held tight against him. Flesh on flesh.

She touched him gently on the top of the head, shifting her hip toward him.

He traced her skin just above the skirt, examining the knot resting at her hip. It was more visible, and had an end to work with. He slid the knot loose and pulled the string free. The skirt fell away from her hip and clattered to the floor.

He grinned like an idiot, sliding his palms over her hips and up her sides, thrilling at the way she reacted to his touch. It was half shiver of delight, half ticklish reaction. He pulled her close, leaning his forehead against her stomach. He lazily kissed around her belly button, dunk off the scent of her: sweat, sand, and desire for him.

She swatted him away, managing a stern look. “I don’t recall giving you permission to touch me.”

_Kriff._ He released her, swallowing what he feared would have been a whimper or a whine. The pull of his pants against his cock was far from comfortable. Though he suspected that was part of the game. If they'd both stripped down to nothing it might be too tempting for her to go through with this.

She put some space between them, a wicked smile forming at the corners of her mouth. “Naughty Scoundrels don’t get their brains kriffed out. At this rate you’ll be lucky if I let you come at all.”

He stared, slack-jawed and painfully aware of the collar around his throat. _If I let you come._

“Stay here. Kneeling.” She moved out of his reach, radiating satisfaction.

He balled his hands into fists, pressing them against his thighs. He wanted to keep touching her, needed to keep touching her.

She perched herself on the edge of the bunk that faced him, kicking off the boots, and pulling the final pieces of golden metal from her hair. Her eyes found his, and she pulled the braid over her shoulder and began unwinding it.

Her hands were hypnotic. They pushed and pulled through her hair, and when it was all freed they trailed along the lines of her body. Down the center of her chest, between her breasts, and slowly down to her belly button. From her hip down to her knee, and back up her inner thigh.

She spread her legs, fingers trailing along her thighs. They traveled the crease of her thigh teasingly, she knew what she was doing to him, that his anticipation rivaled her own. She stroked along her folds unhurriedly, for far too long, before sliding a finger into herself.

A groan tore from his throat. She was so wet he could hear it, even from where he knelt. It was impossible to keep from imagining her stretched around him, riding him while she pulled at his collar. When had it become his collar?

She opened her eyes, doing her best to frown even as her hips raised toward her hand. “You can’t stay quiet, can you?”

He bit his tongue. She knew how to bait him, that was for sure. He wanted to argue, but he wanted her to continue even more. He was half afraid he was still frozen and this was a rare, sweet dream. That if he reacted or thought the wrong way, it might end.

“Can you stay in that position?”

He nodded.

“And can you stay quiet? Not a sound?” Her eyes twinkled.

He nodded emphatically, causing the chain to jangle against his chest. _Anything you want._ She arched an eyebrow at him, and scooted further onto the bunk, shifting so that she could lay on her back, knees lifted. In this position he couldn’t see between her legs. This was just cruel.

He shifted slightly, trying to see if he could get a better view without moving. He had half a mind to complain but couldn’t keep that thought in his head as he watched her hand dip back between her legs. She sighed, and he could hear wonderful wet noises as she touched herself. Her other hand slid up over her abdomen, tracing the undersides of her breasts before playing with her waiting nipples.

He bit back a moan, hips raising. His cock impossibly hard and leaking. He wanted to wrap his hand around himself and stroke wildly. Or slide into her at an excruciatingly slow pace over and over, teasing her into desperation like she was doing to him. Though there was something about giving control over to her, something he liked.

“Don’t touch yourself,” she ordered breathlessly, as if she were in his head. That was all the attention she spared him though. She was pinching at her nipples hard, and rocking against her hand with increased desperation.

Her sighs were replaced with needy whimpers, if she got any louder they’d be able to hear her in the cockpit. She glistened with a sheen of sweat, both hands frantically at work between her legs now. She began to shudder and her muscles tensed, she bit down on her lower lip, but a muffled cry still escaped her.

“Oh, kriff!” She gasped, and she was coming apart. “I love you.”

He trembled, struggling for air. The breathy declaration was almost enough to push him over the edge, untouched. His collar seemed far too tight now.

She shifted onto her side, watching him as she caught her breath, starting to come down.

He itched under her gaze. He needed to move. To palm himself through his pants. To gather her up and pin her to the ‘fresher door. He was desperate for any relief.

She slid off the bunk, closing the distance between them.

He arched a questioning eyebrow. _When the hell do I get to touch you?_

“Open,” she ordered.

He obeyed without thought. Excitement shot through him as her still slick fingers moved to his mouth. She offered him two glistening fingers, which he took into his mouth eagerly, sucking and running the flat is his tongue over her fingertips. She tasted as good as she smelled.

She withdrew well before he was satisfied, before he was ready.

“So eager.” She smiled, folding her arms under her breasts. “You did well enough for an inveterate rule breaker.”

He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“But, I’m convinced that you can do better.”

His chest grew tight. He hadn't exactly followed her orders, but did that mean he’d get nothing? No more kisses, or heated skin under his hands? He was so desperate for anything, he’d been wound up for so long.

She patted his head, hand trailing down along his cheek. She moved to stand behind him, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear.

“Do something for me,” she whispered against him. “Don't touch yourself until next time.”

_Next time?_

His skin felt as if it were on fire, and the collar seemed very heavy now. He found himself nodding without even thinking about it.

“Anything.”


End file.
